As the method of treating sea water or polluted water conducted so far, as a pretreating stage the sea water or polluted water is placed in a sand-incorporated filtration tank, that is so-called sand filtration, certain impurities are filtered by the filtration tank and then the filtered sea water or polluted water is again filtered by a secondary filtration tank. In the secondary filtration tank, filtration media such as hollow threads or osmotic membranes are disposed to remove salts, oils and microorganisms by the secondary filtration tank. The water removing the salts, oils and microorganisms are cleaned by applying sodium chloride or the like to the water removing the salts, oils or microorganisms for sterilization.
However, in the existent filtration of sea water or polluted water, since useful organic materials necessary for water for cooking and drinking, water used for growing in various cultivation, water for public baths or pools, or water for treating various kinds of diseases are also filtered to form water which is quite useless for animal and plants.
This invention solves the foregoing drawbacks described above and intends to obtain highly useful water for animals and plants by cleaning sea water or polluted water, as well as positively leaving useful organic materials contained in the sea water or polluted water, activating the organic materials and positively providing minerals.